Hitsuzen
by battousaichick
Summary: Kaoru has a wish that only one person can make come true, but is she willing to pay the price, even if it means she has to sacrifice her own heart? A Rurouni Kenshin and xxxholic by clampcrossover. COMPLETE
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or anything CLAMP so please don't sue.

A/N: If you don't know anything about xxxholic, don't worry because this is mainly Rurouni Kenshin based. If you have any questions just ask and I will post the answer at the end of the chapters D And good news! I finished this story beforehand so I can update it faster!

I don't expect many reviews for this story, but if you could please review.

* * *

**Present day Tokyo**:

Yuko was sipping her sake that Watanuki had just warmed for her when her eyes narrowed; she knew that feeling, something was unsettling in the air.

"Watanuki, follow me, and don't forget Mokona," Yuko said suddenly, walking towards the shed.

Like an obedient servant, Watanuki followed, carrying the little furry creature that was so lovingly dubbed Mokona in his hands. "Yuko-san what are you looking for?" Watanuki asked as he watched the woman tear through the treasures that she had collected over time.

"Something special," She replied almost cryptically. "Ah-ha, I knew it was here!" The woman said as she pocketed something small. "Let's go, someone in the past is calling to me."

"Th-the past!" Watanuki's eyes started to bug out. Not that he should have been surprised, this was Yuko after all, but she couldn't be serious, could she?

0-0-0

**Meiji era Tokyo**:

Kenshin sat in his room meditating; he had done that a lot lately, ever since they came back from the confrontation with Enishi. The tension that emanated from his room was so thick you could cut it with a knife. Lately his past started to plague him again, his pain and regret started to consume his soul (it was the effects of jinchuu). He became recluse, closing himself off from those around him.

0-0-0

Kaoru stood outside his shoji, staring as if seeing past the rice-paper would allow her to see past the exterior of the one beyond it. 'Kenshin, you're in so much pain. I wish you would let me help you. That is all I want to do, you baka.' Kaoru sighed and left her musing at his shoji as she walked towards her own bedroom.

0-0-0

He sensed her outside his door, how could he not? She almost seemed a part of him, and that terrified Kenshin. At what point had he let her come so close to his heart? When had she punctured his seemingly invincible shield?

Kaoru, she gave his life meaning, all he wanted to do was protect her. He wanted most to protect her from others, and from himself. For so long he had tried to protect her from his past, from his other half, and it was always in vain. First it was Udo Jin-e, and others like him, and then it was Enishi. Enishi was different, with Enishi came the truth, one he wanted to burry, to protect her from forever if he could.

That, too, had been proven futile; he couldn't run any longer, not that he did much running before, but now the truth had swept over him and was threatening to drown him. He had pulled her in, just like Tomoe. It was painfully obvious the day he found his brother-in-laws wattou through the pseudo-Kaoru's heart. Anger, sorrow, helplessness, and self loathing, had consumed him; all of these emotions brought back the memories of the bloodshed. Now Kenshin was trapped in his own reverie, drowning in a sea of blood that he had created with his own two hands...

He hadn't slept or eaten for so long, he began to look like a ghost. He saw the fear in Kaoru's eyes whenever she stole a glance at him. No it wasn't that she was afraid of him. They both knew that she could never fear him, it still unnerved Kenshin the trust that she laid in him. She had all too quickly become afraid _for_ him, for his health, for his safety, for his heart... It was unfathomable why this woman cared so much for him, this broken hitokiri...

0-0-0

Kaoru had decided to herself that she would go to the market and buy some vegetables. She was running low on dashi powder and nori again. Normally she would have asked Kenshin to accompany her, but what was the use now?

Kaoru sighed. Kenshin was again the object of her musing, she wanted to help him, to share his pain, if not take it away completely, but she didn't know how. How do you heal someone who won't let you in? The inability to help him was so frustrating, she regularly felt the urge to take his sakabatou and chop off that stupid rurouni grin that masked so much.

'Dammit!' She thought as she walked down the street. 'Why won't you let me in Kenshin? Why can't you see that all I want is to help you?' She felt the burn of tears sting her eyes. 'No, I am not gonna cry! Have I become so weak as to pour my eyes out so readily? I will not cry, not now, not here, not over this,' She demanded to herself before sucking in some air and continued on her way into the market sector of Tokyo.

It hadn't taken her long to find what she was looking for; she was soon on her way back to the dojo, taking the normal, lesser traveled path.

Something in the pit of her stomach told her that she should go through the forest, part of her denied the feeling, but before she had realized it, she was already deep within the undergrowth. It was like her feet had a mind of their own as she traveled further off the beaten path.

'I have no clue where I am going,' She thought, but she couldn't turn away; it was almost like something was pulling her to her destination.

"Kamiya Kaoru?" A feminine voice questioned from behind her.

It was then that Kaoru's feet felt that she was where she needed to be. "Who's there? Who are you?" Kaoru turned around, surprised at her lack of instinct to defend herself. She was even more surprised to see an oddly dressed woman in a very provocative kimono, if you could even call it a kimono. It resembled a geisha's kimono, as it was falling at her shoulders, its yellow color gave her the appearance of a wasp. Ironically enough the fabric was littered with butterflies, and the obi was black with pink roses and thorned stems running across its length. The woman had long ebony hair that seemed to run the length of her body.

This oddly dressed woman had eyes that seemed to read the soul, they drew Kaoru to them. At first Kaoru didn't notice it, but a young man was fidgeting as he stood with this woman. He was wearing an interesting black uniform holding what seemed to be a chubby rabbit with a jewel imbedded in its forehead.

"You are Kamiya Kaoru, are you not?" The woman asked her again, her voice taking a serious tone.

Kaoru nodded, "I don't know why I am here, but it seemed like I was drawn here by something." She didn't know why, but she felt so readily able to tell this woman this feeling.

The taller woman smirked at Kaoru. "I would say that you coming here is hitsuzen..."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Well here's my first cross over, so tell me what you think, do you want me to continue? Or does this idea bite and I should just delete this story now?

Hitsuzen: foreordination, destiny.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: First off I would like to point out that I don't look anything like Watsuki-sensei so I could never own RK, and CLAMP owns all rights to XXXHolic so I own nothing!

A/N: This chapter has a small bit of horrible KK fluff in it, just what we need ne? OMGS BC wrote something with KK fluff? never... :rolls eyes:

A special thank you to my two reviewers! This chapter is for you. (I hope you like it)

* * *

"I would say that you coming here is _hitsuzen_." Yuko said it again, it may have been for the thousandth time in her life, but she still acted like it was the first.

"Hitsuzen?" Kaoru looked at the woman incredulously, 'what is she talking about?' "Who are you?"

"My name is Yuko. I already know who you are, Kamiya Kaoru." Yuko smiled kindly at Kaoru's confused and skeptical scowl. "There is something you want, something you can't have no matter how hard you try."

Kaoru just stared, it was like this strange woman was reading into her mind. "Anou..."

"The one that is closest to your heart, the one who has sworn to protect you, he is in pain, a pain that he has caused by his past mistakes." Yuko said; it wasn't really a question, more like stating a fact.

Again, Kaoru just stared, she was at a loss for words. Kaoru didn't realize it, but a tear had rolled down her cheek as the Woman started talking again.

"You want his pain to stop, but you can't even get to the surface of his being now. Am I right?" Yuko looked down at the girl with the utmost sympathy as the girls expression seemed to drop even further.

This woman was seeing straight into her thoughts, "H-how can you know that?" she whispered.

Yuko cupped the Kaoru's cheeks in her hands, "Your heart cried out for help, and I heard it. But, my help comes at a price, one that will not be so easily paid."

Kaoru was terrified to ask what the price was, but she was desperate to help Kenshin. To heal him, she would do anything.

"I can alleviate his pain, letting him come to terms with his past, accept it, and let him move on. This will take tampering with his soul, something that will come at the ultimate price. I want to know are you willing to pay that price?"

Kaoru's eyes asked the question that she could not voice aloud. There was nothing that she wouldn't pay if it meant that Kenshin's suffering would cease. She still wanted to know what she would be losing for the one she cared so much for.

"Your price-" Yuko continued knowing the question in her eyes. "-Is your attachment to this man. If I grant you your wish you must stay away from him. You must cut all contact with him, and move on without him, _for eternity_. If you don't do this, his suffering will return once again. Tell me, are you willing to do this?"

Kaoru swallowed a lump that seemed to form in her throat. 'For him, I would give up my existence.' She nodded her ascent as Yuko smiled bitterly at the young woman before her. She knew that Kaoru would do this without a second thought.

"Take this," Yuko handed Kaoru a small silver ring that had a braid that interlocked around the silver band. "Put on that ring, and tomorrow before the sun rises, leave your dojo without looking back, I have granted your wish, you have my word."

Kaoru couldn't explain it, but as she slipped on the silver band, she couldn't help but trusted this woman's word. She knew it would be truthful.

0-0-0

Kaoru entered the dojo an hour later than she had expected, she was surprised to see of all people Kenshin standing in the kitchen humming mindlessly away as he cooked.

"Hello Kaoru!" Kenshin smiled genuinely at the girl as she walked in staring mildly surprised at the man's cheerful manner, "I hope you don't mind, but I thought I would prepare dinner tonight."

'He said 'I' not sessha... and he didn't use the 'dono.' That woman did it, didn't she?' Kaoru was suddenly reminded of her part of the deal and frowned, not noticing the grimace that plastered her face.

"If you don't want me to make dinner, I can step aside and let you do it." Kenshin suggested seeing her upset face.

"Wha- no it's alright Kenshin," She smiled, snapping herself out of her reverie, "I was just thinking about something... How are you today?" This question would test what she thought.

"I can't explain it," he replied thoughtfully looking straight into her eyes, "But, I feel like a burden has been lifted from my shoulders... Kind of like-"

"Your heart is at peace?" Kaoru finished, smiling at him gently, not letting on what she was truly thinking. 'These are my last moments with you, I am glad I could finally see your true smile.'

"Yes, exactly, like I feel at peace." Kenshin smiled again, he didn't know why but part of him wanted to thank Kaoru for this.

"I am truly happy for you." Her words seemed strained but sincere nonetheless. If she was right, Kenshin probably had no real recollection of the blood he had spilled in his life, at the least he had no realization of it anymore. It was all she could ask for.

Dinner seemed to be normal, like dinner used to be before everything had happened with Jinchuu. The meal was filled with light hearted conversation of the day's events (barring a certain run in with a dimension witch).

After dinner, Kaoru sat on the steps in front of the dojo. She was contemplating what to do now. She had to leave; she had promised the dimension witch that as her payment. Kenshin was happy and that was all that mattered now, right?

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin," She didn't need to turn to see that the redhead was taking a seat beside her. "I thought you were in bed?"

"I wasn't as tired as I thought." He smiled at her again, she couldn't get enough of that smile, it was so _real_. "Kaoru, is there something wrong, you seem different today, did something happen to you in the market?"

Kaoru shook her head, "No, it's nothing Kenshin, I have just been stuck in my own thoughts lately."

"Don't think too much otherwise you might get a headache." He joked light heartedly as he tapped on her forehead.

"What are you implying?" She said in mock anger as she swatted his fingers away.

"Oro!" Kenshin smirked taking Kaoru by surprise as he lightly kissing her on the lips, "I meant nothing by it other than to see that glint in your eyes."

Kaoru blushed, she didn't know what to say, "Kenshin..."

"Thank you." He whispered tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "I can't explain why, but I feel like I need to thank you." He smiled lightly as they did nothing more than stare at each other for several minuets.

As she stared at him couldn't help but notice that he seemed so much more at ease. 'I wish this moment could last forever.'

But all good things must come to an end.

0-0-0

"Yuko-san?" Watanuki asked carefully as the two sat in a tall tree, watching the residence of the Kamiya dojo eat dinner.

"Hmm?" The woman responded as her eyes seemed to be intent on watching the young girl eating and talking below.

"Why was this girl's price so different, it seems a bit harsh for her?" Watanuki couldn't help but glance at Kaoru himself. She was beautiful, but not like Himawari-chan.

"To tamper with other humans' emotions," Yuko said still looking at the girl below. "To strip them of sorrow that they were born into is something that is extremely dangerous, the repercussions could be horrendous if something goes wrong." Yuko now looked at the red-head below. She was still amazed that he had yet to sense their ki being as close as they were. "The price for such a thing has to be one of the highest. This woman would give up her life in a heart beat for this man, she would jump into an endless abyss for him. Those would be easy fates for her to accept, but the true price for something so risky is to renounce all attachments for the one she would sacrifice everything for. In doing so, sacrificing her heart for that person, do you understand Watanuki?"

"Not really." He responded dumbly staring down at the two people eating, and talking lightly.

"You feel love towards Himawari-chan, don't you?" The woman asked raising an eyebrow knowing the response.

"Yes." He answered simply as he blushed slightly.

"Would you sacrifice everything for her? Would you throw yourself willingly into the pits of hell?"

"I... I don't know," He responded truthfully, how was he supposed to answer that?

"That would be your price, dying for the one you claim that you love. This woman, Kamiya Kaoru, She knows that she would do so in an instant, making it easy for her to accept it. But to live life without her heart, the other half of her soul, that is the ultimate sacrifice for this girl."

"But that is cruel!" Watanuki exclaimed looking at Yuko 'How can Yuko-san be so cold?'

"Destiny has something in store for these two," Yuko responded as if she heard his thoughts. "What I do will make no difference in what will happen to them; I am just helping those two along."

Watanuki didn't know whether he should be comforted or not.

"We are going to be staying in this place for a little while longer Watanuki," Yuko smiled, changing the subject. "Why don't you go get us a hotel room, and some good sake!"

"Mokona wants sake!" The little fuzz-ball finally woke up from its nap, nothing could keep Mokona away from drinking for too long.

"You bunch of drunkards." Watanuki muttered as he sauntered down towards the Meiji era Tokyo to find a place to sleep, and some good sake.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Poor Watanuki, he's nothing more than Yuko's bitch and we all know it too. Please review!

Well until next time :Waves:


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own RK or XXXHolic, along with any other CLAMP manga I may make reference to (aka: Tsusbasa Reservoir Chronicle)

A/N: thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it means a lot to me that you took the time out to review.

Yay! this is like the longest chapter of this entire story I believe. Hope you enjoy, and for those of you who don't know what Watanuki and Yuko look like take the spaces out and follow this link:

www. hillcity-comics. com/graphicnovels/newgraphicnovel3002. htm

And here's a picture of Mokona Madoki(both of them lol)! Please put the http in before you copy the link... it wouldn't stay in quick edit :grumbles:

trchronicle. altervista. org/clipart06. jpg

* * *

The sun hadn't even touched the horizon but that didn't faze Kaoru, she had been awake for a few hours now, packing. There was only one thing left to do, and that was to write a note to the ones she loved. What would she tell them? Steeling herself from the tears that threatened to pour down her face she wrote on the small piece of parchment before setting it where her head should be on her futon. 

She quietly exited the dojo and walked the beaten road to her unknown destination. The only thing she knew was that it would hold a future of loneliness, away from the one that still held her heart in his hands.

"Sayonara Kenshin." She whispered looking down at the sleeping city below her now. Turning towards the wind she walked away from everything.

0-0-0

Kenshin's eyes snapped open, he had no idea why he was awake at such an ungodly hour, or what woke him. For a brief moment he thought he had heard someone say his name. He shook the thought from his mind he knew there was no reason to think this.

Kenshin sighed and dressed almost reluctantly, deciding that he wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon. 'I guess getting some laundry done before I make breakfast won't be so bad.' He stepped out of his room and stared at Kaoru's shoji wanting to look in on her, but finally deciding against it.

A sudden smile crept up on his lips as he traced his fingers on the rice paper shoji. He was thinking about the chaste kiss he had shared with the young kendo instructor. He would have never thought that he would have the courage to do that, but something had changed, what was it?

Kenshin stared at the sky deciding he would start to prepare breakfast; he didn't feel much like doing laundry in the cold morning mist.

He hummed peacefully as he prepared the miso soup, and onigiri. 'It's so quiet this morning, that it is.' He thought looking out the window at the sun which was finally peaking over the horizon.

"Kenshin?" Yahiko yawned as he stepped in the kitchen some time later.

"Good morning Yahiko, I'm surprised to see you awake so early, that I am." Kenshin smiled as he set his breakfast in front of the boy.

"I wanted to sneak out of here before Busu got a chance to assign me with chores, I promised Tsubame, and Tae-san that I would help at the Akabeko today." Yahiko ate the rest of his meal in silence before he got up.

"Yahiko, can you wake Kaoru up before you leave-" Yahiko opened his mouth to protest but Kenshin continued, "-I will make sure she doesn't give you any chores I promise you."

"Alright," Yahiko sighed knowing that it was useless to argue with the redhead, he headed down the hall way mumbling curses as he came closer to his sensei's room. The sound of the Shoji sliding open could be heard from the kitchen.

Kenshin half expected to hear Kaoru yell at Yahiko, but she didn't 'Hmm... that's new.' He thought at the long period of silence. What he heard next would nearly stop his heart.

"KENSHIN!"

It wasn't Kaoru's voice, but Yahiko's frantic cry from her room that jolted through Kenshin like a lightning bolt.

The red head was in Kaoru's doorway in an instant. Staring in the first thing he noticed was the room being void of Kaoru. He looked to Yahiko who's face was pale and his hands were shaking as he thrust a piece of parchment almost violently at Kenshin.

"Read." Was all the boy said, his voice sounded strained as if he were holding back something.

Kenshin looked down at the letter; his eye's widened as he read.

_When you read this letter I will be far away from this place, I please ask that you do not follow me. I was not forced out of here against my will ( so don't you dare think that Himura Kenshin). I have to do this. Forgive me. I love you Kenshin, I will always love you. You gave me a life worth living. Maybe once I figure everything out I can face you again and ask you for forgiveness someday. Would you be willing to give me that? I have signed the deed for the dojo into your name. I expect you take good care of it while I am gone, or else I will pummel you! _

_I love you and Yahiko both so much. Take care of each other, you are my family and I couldn't bear it if something happened to either of you._

_Sayonara_

_-Kaoru_

Kenshin read the letter, and then he read it again. He couldn't believe it, she had left them, but why? Nothing could be so bad about her that she ran away from them. He hadn't driven her away, had he? Had his affection towards her scare her away from him? No it couldn't be, she said that she loved him. Shouldn't that count for something?

"Kenshin?" Yahiko looked at him apprehensively; the rurouni had been staring off for a while now. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know Yahiko, I don't know." Kenshin sighed dropping the letter to the ground leaving the young boy to be alone with his thoughts.

0-0-0

Kaoru decided that the best plan was to go to Kyoto first to speak to Misao and Aoshi, begging for there silence when (not if, when) Kenshin asks for there help to find her. She decided to take the Toukai Way; it would be harder for them to trace her that way. Sure, the path was said to be full of bandits and other hapless figures but that didn't faze Kaoru, she had seen worse in her time.

"Hey gorgeous, how's about spendin' the day with a real samurai?" A drunken man asked leering behind her.

"How about I don't, and you go away?" She responded holding herself tall, and tried to prevent herself from gagging. She was glad she had decided to wear her gi and hakama, her hand had instantly flown to the bokken at her side, and she pulled herself into a defensive stance that seemed almost natural for her.

"Oh the little woman is going to fight me," The man guffawed. Stupidly the drunkard decided for some reason to lunge at Kaoru.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and took a side step before smacking the man on the base of his neck with her bokken. As she watched the man fall to the ground unconscious, she shook her head in dismay, "Drinking not only made you stupid, and stinky, it made you slow too, bakayarou!" Kaoru walked on not caring to look back at the man writhing on the ground.

After that little incident not many people seemed too apt to approach this bokken carrying woman. Truthfully she wouldn't have it any other way.

Kaoru had made it to Kyoto in a record time of seven days ((A/N: I believe it takes the average person 9 days and Kenshin 6, and Kaoru is determined.)), and she found herself pacing outside of the Aoiya trying to think of the best thing to do. She was about to turn around when the door opened.

"Kamiya-san," That drawl sent shivers down her back.

"Aoshi-san," Kaoru bowed, as the man stepped aside letting her enter. "Kenshin has already sent for you hasn't he?"

The only response she got from the man was a curt nod.

A noise was heard from within the complex, "Kaoru-chan!" It was Misao, the young itachi bounded towards the kendo instructor before pouncing on her.

"Misao!" Kaoru said returning the hug, "How are you?" She asked trying to evade the inevitable.

"We got a letter from Himura." Misao said very sternly, getting to the point.

Kaoru looked away, "I know, that's why I'm here." Kaoru said very gravely. "I came here to beg that you not help him look for me."

"But why Kaoru?" Misao pleaded, it wasn't like her friend to want to run from Himura, usually, it was just the opposite. Kaoru was usually the one chasing after him.

"I am doing this for him." She said looking into her friend's eyes, silently pleading with her.

"How does you running away from him supposed to help him?" Misao demanded.

"I want him to be at peace." She said sadly, "He will keep on suffering if I stay near him. Please don't ask me why it is that way, it just is. I want him to be happy, even if it means that I have to be miserable. It doesn't matter, I would rather live out my existence knowing he can sleep well at night rather than live existence watching him wither away before me."

"You are stronger than I could be." Misao muttered stealing a glance at her Aoshi-sama. "But I don't know if I can lie to him. You know how Himura is..."

"Please Misao, this is for his own good, I beg you, please." Kaoru pleaded turning to Aoshi for some kind of answer.

"You have my word." Aoshi said surprising both her and Misao.

"I-" Misao was at a loss for words, did her Aoshi-sama just agree with Kaoru? "M-me too Kaoru," Misao kept her eye on Aoshi as she said this, that man had something up his sleeve, and she knew it.

"Thank you, I need to go, my boat is leaving soon." Kaoru bowed.

"You're not staying?" Misao pouted, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Misao, but I can't risk staying in one place for to long, especially here..." Kaoru trailed off looking around her.

"Where will you go?" Misao asked in earnest.

Kaoru gave her friend a reassuring smile. "Away."

"I have one question for you before you leave Kamiya-san."

Kaoru turned and looked at Aoshi.

"Do you love him?" He asked, surmising what he suspected her answer would be. "Do you love him enough to leave him and never look back?"

"Yes." She replied with a sad smile fiddling with the small silver ring on her finger as she walked away.

"Aoshi-sama, what are we going to do?" Misao asked as she watched her friend disappear in the distance.

"I have something in mind Misao, don't worry about it, just go pack, we are going to Tokyo." Aoshi said putting his hand on the young girl's shoulder, before he too walked away; no doubt going to the temple to meditate on his ideas.

0-0-0

It had been nearly three weeks since they had arrived in the Meiji era and still Yuko-san seemed content on staying there for a while longer.

'I'm missing too much school...' Watanuki sighed as he looked down to the market below there hotel room. Kaoru-san had left just as Yuko-san had requested her to. The man that Kaoru-san had sacrificed what seemed like everything for had tried to enlist the help of some friends of his in Kyoto, but he had heard nothing from them, and was now going down to the police station. 'Wonder why he's going there...'

"Himura-san has someone there that may be able to help him," Yuko said looking over Watanuki's shoulder, "but it is a serious blow to his pride to go to this man."

"Who is it?"

"Saitou Hajime."

"W-what!" Watanuki's eyes bugged out, he had heard about Saitou Hajime in his history lessons, but he was sure the man had died in the fourth year of the Meiji. "Shouldn't he be dead now?"

"Of course not!" Yuko laughed, "This is a different dimension from our own, here Saitou Hajime is still alive."

Watanuki looked at her skeptically.

"I know I explained different dimensions to you when we met Sayoran-kun, and Sakura-chan." Yuko said feeling a little exasperated.

"Oh... okay sure." Watanuki said recalling that experience with a slight wince, that is where this all began isn't it? "When are we leaving here?" Watanuki asked nonchalantly

"Once our business is done here." Yuko said looking down at the market below where a certain red haired man walked into the police station.

0-0-0

Kenshin stepped in to the police station a shiver shot down his spine, he has the slightest feeling that someone was watching him. As soon as the door to the building closed he was immediately greeted by a young officer asking for him to check in his sakabatou.

"That won't be necessary." Said a drawling voice as a man walked down the hall.

"Inspector Fujita, sir!" The officer said saluting the man.

"You wanted to speak to me Battousai?" Saitou said looking at Kenshin, the young officers face seemed to pale considerably when he looked at the short man in front of him. He had just asked to take away the _Battousai's_ sword?

"Hai." Kenshin said curtly.

The two men walked down the hall to Saitou's office. "What ungodly thing can you not do without my help Battousai?"

"I need to find Kaoru, she seems to have left the dojo without a trace." Kenshin gazed at the mibu wolf, challenging him to say no.

Saitou raised an eyebrow, "How long has the tanuki been missing?" It must be important if the great Battousai was coming to him of all people for help. How long could Saitou hang this over his head? It almost made him want to smile, almost.

"Nearly three weeks."

"How did she disappear?" He was a little surprised that the man had waited that long to ask for his help.

"She left in the middle of the night, leaving a note saying she needed to leave for her own reasons."

"So she left upon her own volition?"

"Hai."

"I can't help you then," Saitou replied shuffling some papers on his desk, "She is not a missing person, nor a runaway, she is an adult who decided to leave her place of residency." Yet another few precious moments wasted on the ahou that once was a manslayer. 'What a child...' the mibu wolf thought mentally rolling his eyes. "I am not saying that it was smart, but neither is it a crime, I can't expect to use my forces, and costing tax payers more money to look for a girl who does not want to be found."

Kenshin felt anger bubble to the surface, he wasn't going to help? It was bad enough that he hadn't heard back from Aoshi and the Oniwabanshu, but now the police weren't going to help him? What was he going to do? Did no one care about her besides himself and Yahiko?

Kenshin arrived back at the dojo greeted by Yahiko running up to him.

"Kenshin, Aoshi and Misao are here!" The boy skidded to a stop before turning around and walking back inside.

Kenshin followed the boy into the sitting room, where, sure enough Aoshi and Misao where sitting sipping tea.

"Himura." Misao said not in her usual hyper tone, she seemed more subdued.

"Is everything alright, have you found Kaoru?" Kenshin asked looking at the two hopefully.

"Yes, and no," Aoshi said taking another sip from his teacup.

"That's why we're here Himura." Misao fisted her hands at her knees, "Kaoru came to visit us. She asked us not to follow her, she knew you would ask us. She said-"

"The girl said she was staying away for _your_ own good." Aoshi cut the girl off, "That she needed to stay away for your wellbeing. We can't follow her, it wouldn't be right to disrespect her wishes as such."

"So you just let her leave!" Kenshin yelled at the Okashira, his nerves were reaching there end now. "You didn't even ask her where she was going?"

"Don't think so little of us," Aoshi reprimanded, "Of course we asked, but that doesn't mean that she told us anything."

Kenshin breathed rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation, "So what am I to do now?" To say he felt helpless was an understatement.

"Nothing." Aoshi said simply, "You can't do anything."

"What did you mean 'she left for my good'?" Kenshin asked.

"I cannot tell you what I do not know," Aoshi said taking another sip of his tea.

He had had enough of this, "I think I need to take a walk, that I do. So if you will excuse me." Kenshin left the room without another word, gliding easily out the back gate and into the forest.

He walked, and he walked, it seemed like he had no particular destination. His feet took him aimlessly through the forest until he stopped in a small opening.

"So it was true..."

Kenshin turned swiftly around; he hadn't sensed anyone's ki. A tall woman stepped out in front of him followed by a young man who held what looked like a fuzzy stuffed creature.

"Welcome, Himura Kenshin."

"Who are you, what am I doing here?" To the normal onlooker one would think that this question may have been a bit dumb.

The woman smiled kindly at the confused man in front of her. "That, my friend is a very long story. But the reason you are here is the easiest part, and it is the hardest part." She said enigmatically, "Your coming here was hitsuzen."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Again with the hitsuzen, sheesh Yuko! don't you ever get tired of saying that! 


	4. chapter 4

A/N: The longest chapter followed by the shortest ( a whole 3 pages long!), oh the irony!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

"So it was true..." 

Kenshin turned swiftly, he hadn't sensed anyone's ki.

A tall woman stepped out in front of him followed by a young man who held what looked like a fuzzy stuffed creature.

"Welcome Himura Kenshin."

"Who are you, what am I doing here?" To the normal onlooker one would think that this question may have been a bit dumb.

The woman smiled kindly at the confused man in front of her. "That, my friend is a very long story. But the reason you are here is the easiest part and it is the hardest part." She said cryptically "Your coming here was hitsuzen."

"Who are you?" He wanted to say what are you but refrained from doing so.

"My name is Yuko, this is Watanuki, and Mokona Madoki." Yuko gestured towards the boy and the fuzzy creature, which to Kenshin's surprise blinked at him.

"You were brought here because your heart desires something you cannot reach on your own." Yuko seemed to be reading his thoughts. "Kaoru, she chose to leave for you, did you know that?"

"So I've been told," He said somberly, "But why? Did you have anything to do with this?" Normally Kenshin would be on the defensive but he felt no threat to grab towards his sakabatou.

"Yes, and no." Yuko's face seemed to hold a compassion for Kenshin's feelings that he could not comprehend. "Kaoru had a wish, one that she herself felt she could not fulfill. Her hearts desire guided her to me. I fulfilled her wish, and in turn she had to pay the price."

"To leave her home and her friends?" Kenshin said jumping to conclusions.

"No, her price was to turn from the one she loves the most, to live forever without his presence near her. To live eternity without you."

"Why? What wish could she have had to cost her that kind of price?" Kenshin felt his heart drop, what wish could she have that she was willing to give him up for? He wasn't normally an openly conceited person, but after all that they had been through, one had to wonder.

"She wished for you to have peace, to settle your soul, to live without feeling the pain that your past created. She wanted you to live life without the burden on your shoulders any longer." Yuko's face darkened a little, 'for someone to love another so much... Kenshin was truly lucky.'

Kenshin was speechless. He never expected this; Kaoru shouldn't have to burden herself with his past, or his pain.

"And why not?" Yuko asked aloud, "Why shouldn't the one you love share your pain, your anguish, is that not what love is, to share your hearts true feelings?"

Kenshin kept silent, could this woman read minds or something?

"The reason you are here isn't to listen to me talk about your love life... You have a wish, you want to find Kamiya-san, and to do that you need my help." It wasn't a question, more like she was stating a fact.

"What price do I have to pay?" He had caught on quick. He knew this woman wouldn't let him get by without paying his dues.

"Ahh a quick learner I see," Yuko smirked at this, "I think reversing Kaoru's wish is good to start out."

"Oro! Start out?"

"Yes, and then when you find Kamiya-san, you must be truthful to her, about your past and about _everything_. Or else I will be back for _her_ soul." Yuko seemed to grow three times her height with that last statement. "Are you willing to pay the price?"

"Yes." Kenshin replied without a second thought.

"This ring is the twin to the one Kamiya-san is wearing right now." Yuko handed a gold band to Kenshin, it had what looked like a braid interlocking around it, "Wear this and follow your instincts, you will be able to find her."

Kenshin slipped the ring on his finger and bowed to Yuko. When he did this he felt a sudden onset of dizziness and fell on the ground swrilly eyed and oroing.

When the poor rurouni came to his senses he was alone in the middle of the forest, the usual guilt seemed to have settled back on his shoulders. Kenshin looked at the ring on his finger.

"You will not hide from me now." Kenshin whispered with a new determined gleam in his eyes.

0-0-0

After Kenshin left Yuko and Watanuki, the two people from the future, stood in silence before Yuko turned to walk away.

"Come on Watanuki let's go home."

"We have been gone for over three weeks I could be expelled from school because of this!" Watanuki's outburst was expected, and Yuko only smiled at him.

"Don't worry about it, When we return to our time it'll only be Monday."

"Wha-"

"Come on Watanuki, you need to go home so you can make me some apple dumplings!"

"Yay! Mokona wants a dumpling!"

"Gaahh! You two will be the death of me!" Watanuki sighed following Yuko back to their present.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: And that will most likely be the end of Yuko and Watanuki for a while... ;.; they are so much fun to write with, and they fit so well into the story. 


	5. chapter 5

A/N: ;.; I'm sorry that I am late on this chapter! Last week was a blur of chaotic events and preparation for graduation. And I am sorry if this seems rough I didn't go through and edit it as well as I usually do.

* * *

Last time:

Kenshin slipped the ring on his finger and bowed to Yuko, as he did so he felt a sudden onset of dizziness and fell on the ground swrilly eyed and oroing.

When the poor rurouni came to his senses he was alone in the middle of the forest, the usual guilt seemed to have settled back on his shoulders. Kenshin looked at the ring on his finger.

"You will not hide from me now." Kenshin whispered with a new determined gleam in his eyes.

0-0-0

Kaoru felt a chill down her spine before she sneezed, 'Someone's talking about me...' She thought to herself. Kaoru had found herself in Nishi-Ku and had found herself a small house in the middle of an outlying forest; but to say that it was a _home_ was not something she desired.

Kaoru sighed; she had been living there for some time now, and was giving private kendo lessons to some of the children for money. Kaoru had easily made enough money for herself to live off of, but something was missing.

'No you can't sit here and think about that, you have to push it from your mind!' Kaoru mentally reprimanded herself.

She hummed lightly as she finished weeding her garden; it was that time of year after all... For some reason doing this seemed to relieve all tension she had. 'It is a beautiful day, I should go down into the village and go shopping.'

0-0-0

Kenshin, followed by Yahiko, and Misao (who was followed by a loyal Aoshi) left in search for Kaoru, hoping to find her, for Kenshin's sake as well as Kaoru's.

They had been traveling for a while now, but Kenshin did not give up hope, he could feel himself drawn by some force. He would find her, and when he did he would give her everything she deserved, even if he was unworthy of doing so.

"Hey Kenshin, how do you know where to go?" Yahiko asked stretching as they walked down a road towards a small town.

"It's something I can't explain Yahiko, that I cannot." Kenshin sighed as he looked down at the small ring on his finger. It wasn't that he couldn't explain it; it was that they would think him crazy if he did.

When they entered the small village it seemed that eyes followed them everywhere (or at they followed Kenshin everywhere). The children hid behind their parents, and the elders all looked at them with much scrutiny.

"I don't like the way there looking at us like were a bunch of animals." Yahiko said to Kenshin under his breath.

"It's a small village Yahiko, they don't see many outsiders." Kenshin said putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Aoshi and Misao wandered off saying they would talk to some of the people who worked in the market.

Kenshin felt a tingle down his spine 'She's here, I know she is.'

0-0-0

Misao was talking to an old woman who was working in a kimono booth, when something bright caught her attention. 'It can't be...' She thought. "Umm thank you ma'am, but I need to- uh go, goodbye..." Misao said cutting the old woman off as she ran off down the road. 'I know what I saw... I know it.' Misao looked around before she spotted what she was looking for.

"Kaoru," She said to herself before approaching the girl in a yellow kimono. "Kaoru!" She said directing the name to the person now.

"Misao!" Kaoru said mildly surprised to see her friend at her new home of all places. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Himura," Misao shrugged as she took another step forward. "He's looking for you."

"What!" Kaoru exclaimed becoming frighteningly aware of her surroundings, making sure there were no red heads around. She started to back away from her friend, like some kind of cornered animal.

"Kaoru, please don't run, he's looking for you so that he..." Misao said approaching her again.

Kaoru bit her lip, 'I have to get away from here, if I don't... No don't think about that.' She said to herself before she got an idea. 'Forgive me Misao.' Kaoru mentally pleaded before she ran off down the alley behind her.

"Wait, Kaoru!" Misao yelled following her. "Come back, Kaoru!" She yelled coming to a dead end but no Kaoru in sight. "I know you're here! Himura won't stop looking for you! He'll chase you to the ends of the earth and back again." Misao waited for a response.

"Kaoru, please I beg you." Yet again no response, Misao left the alley feeling a little defeated.

"Misao?"

She turned in the direction of her name, it was Aoshi.

"Did you have any luck?"

"I saw her, and I talked to her..." Misao hung her head down, "But she ran away from me."

"What you saw Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked walking up to the two Oniwaban members.

"Uh-I uh...erm I mean..." Misao stumbled before looking to Aoshi for help.

"Yes Battousai, we saw her, but it seems like she doesn't want to be found."

'Of course she doesn't,' Kenshin thought remembering what Yuko had said about the deal Kaoru had made. "Thank you, I think I am going to go look for her now that I am, why don't you two get Yahiko and find a place to sleep? I will meet up with you later, that I will"

Kenshin was so close now he wasn't going to give up. He could feel Kaoru she was close he knew it. The thing he didn't know was just how close she really was.

0-0-0

Kaoru on the balcony of an old abandon house watching as Kenshin disappeared into a crowd of people. 'He didn't sense my ki?' she wondered, 'it must be the amount of people here... but that makes no since...' Kaoru didn't want to stick around in case Kenshin had something up his sleeve. Stealthily as she could, she left the balcony, and went back to her safely hidden home nestled in the forest.

She had taken every precaution to go through the less traveled roads and even strayed from the beaten path as she made her way through the depths of the forest to her lonesome home.

Really it was a beautiful place, a small two room house, it seemed to have been abandon some time ago. Kaoru had upon taking refuge in this place, started a garden which seemed to flourish as it basked in the afternoon sun. It was the only thing involving food that she had ever done right.

This place was so calm so perfect, but to Kaoru it was neither calm nor perfect. To her it was a manifestation of her heart, isolated, alone, and lifeless. Though an onlooker would have argued a very different matter, the sun hit at just the right spot giving the area so much life; but Kaoru was blind to it all.

She had arrived at her front door all too quickly. Peering behind her one more time, she entered her desolate home. Sealing the door she slid to the ground sighing. 'Home safe...' she thought as she cradled her head against her knees. It was going to be a very long day.

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed it means so much to me that you like this story! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I am neither Watsuki-sensei nor a member of CLAMP so I own no rights to what I base my story off of.

A/N: Well well... I have to say this is the second hardest chapter I have written for this story yet... and I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but this is crunch time (the last week of high school forever!) Today was my last day and then graduation on Friday :cries: I will hopefully be able to update one of my other stories by then, and if I'm not you have my permission to feed me to the bears.

**Please forgive me again for my atrocious punctuation. **

* * *

Kaoru stayed in front of her door for a long time, not daring to move. She feared her world would fall apart if she did.

Finally, she had thought she could exist alone, she was finally doing it, and then like an avalanche it all fell around her.

Kenshin had followed her.

Stupidly he sought her, and like some idiot she wanted to run to him, let him hold her. She shook the thought from her head. That was impossible. To keep him from turmoil she would stay away from him, even if the pain that it caused her was many times greater than death. Although on some days death had looked tempting, it looked like the perfect way to end this starving need for love.

'When have I become so dependent? What happened to Kamiya Kaoru? The one that used to be able to handle everything life threw at her?' Kaoru growled, frustrated with her thoughts.

She could feel the sunset over the distance. She had finally abandoned her refuge from in front of her door, and left to retrieve some vegetables from her garden. It was stupid to think that _he_ would have followed her out this far and not done anything about it yet.

She started to hum trying to distract her mind as she forced a stubborn dikon to up root. "You are going to be very good in my miso soup tonight." She told the vegetable, though the radish doubted her ability to make any kind of food good.

0-0-0

Kenshin, after searching through the village, gave up on his search for the night. He sauntered to the Inn where Misao and Aoshi were supposed to be waiting. Kenshin entered the room to only be greeted by a bored looking Misao.

"Where's Aoshi?" He asked unable to sense the Okashira anywhere.

"He said something about finding something for us to eat." Misao said idly as she looked out the window, she still blamed herself for letting Kaoru run away from her.

"It isn't your fault." Kenshin reassured the downtrodden girl. "She didn't want to be found, I don't blame her either, but that doesn't mean that I am not gonna stop looking."

Yahiko was sitting on a western style bed. "Do you think we will be able to convince her to come home?" he wondered looking down at the village knowing his sensei would not be down there.

"If it kills me."

"Don't let those be your last words Battousai." Aoshi cut into the conversation as he carried what looked like three bento boxes into the room.

Kenshin scoffed but paid no heed to Aoshi.

The rest of the night was a silent one as all were caught in there own contemplation (or eating in Yahiko's case), even Misao did not utter another word that night.

0-0-0

Morning had come all too soon for Kaoru, the sun peaked through her window. Groaning she tried to ignore the burning sensation that disturbed her eyelids, but it was to no avail. She crept lazily out of bed and went to make a pot of tea. Her life had become a mechanical one, it was always wake up make some tea, and then finish her menial chores, (sometimes her chores were put on hold for lessons) but today she had no students, and no reasons to go into the village. For that she was grateful. She had less of a chance of running into certain people that way.

After a small breakfast of rice and pickled vegetables, Kaoru went outside to see that the state of her wood pile was lax to say the least. She sighed, 'time to chop some more I see...' It wasn't her favorite chore but it needed to be done, she had yet to take a bath and it was kind of hard to stoke the furrow when you had no wood to fuel it.

Sighing to herself Kaoru went to work on her tedious task.

It had taken her half of the day to find and chop the wood, by the time she was finished she was more than ready for a nice long bath to soak her aching muscles.

0-0-0

Kenshin had left before the sun had even touched the sky, he was hell bent on finding Kaoru.

He silently made his way through the sleepy village, and beyond on the dirt road searching for her. He could feel her, she was so close, and she wasn't going to get away from him this time.

He stopped for a moment and looked at his surroundings. When had he left the main road? He hadn't even noticed that he was traveling down a small side road that took him deep within the forest. 'I am losing myself. I should have been paying attention to where I was...' He heard the snapping of a twig and the rustling in the bushes not to far away from him.

Instinct took over and Kenshin jumped into the nearest tree hiding in its natural covering. 'Great I feel like I am back in the Bakumatsu, the great Himura Battousai on the prowl.' He rolled his eyes at his own thoughts as he watched as Kaoru walk right where he had been moments before. 'Kaoru...' To him she looked so much more grown up, though it had barely been a season sense he had last seen her.

His eyes never left her as she collected wood in the forest, then he silently followed her as she headed to her home, and what an ideal one it was, so beautiful and peaceful, like her. He made himself comfortable on a particularly thick branch as she spent the rest of the time chopping the wood she had collected before she carried some of it off to the bath house to stoke the furrow. Soon she disappeared into the bath-house.

He waited for what seemed like an eternity, he soon noticed that the fire was dying down in the furrow, stealthily he went over... ((Kenshin no hentai!)) and put some wood into the fire, a little quirk of his that he should be shot for. He would soon regret this when he heard her stir, she must have been napping until that moment.

0-0-0 ((don't you just love the jumping between POV in this chap))

"Chopping wood is too tedious..." She whispered to herself as she let the warm water massage her tired body. Groaning softly she closed her eyes, relaxing only for a while, but her mind seemed unsettled. She tried to ignore it for a while but soon she couldn't ignore her instinct as her senses picked up something wrong. Snapping her eyes open instantly she quickly dressed into a gi and hakama lying on her little ceder stool before she exited the bath-house careful, and vary wary of her surroundings.

'Someone's here.' She snuck back to her house; she cursed herself for leaving her bokken there. It was a stupid move, she had always brought it with her before, why did this time have to be different?

"I know you're here come out of hiding!" She demanded, waiting in her defensive stance for the intruder's presence.

"Kaoru-dono."

The voice made her heart drop 'No...'

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Gawds talk about stalker Kenshin mode... someone seems to have woken up on the battousai side of the bed this morning... :sighs: oh well not to many chappies to go! A warning the next chapter is pure KK Fluff so if you don't like syrupy sweet, and cavity creating goodness I suggest you stop now and run away... far, far away! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own no rights to Watsuki-sensei's work, or anything ever done by CLAMP they are gods I am just a worshiper.

A/N: Kami help us this chapter has fluff! I have to say I am not the best fluff writer, but I seriously did try. (I am better at mystery) I hope you like it...

I think I only went over this like twice, but I am editing all of my work and will be resubmitting chapters soon.

I am sorry for the overdue update... if you read Demon then you know that I was exiled from my computer for a while, (not to mention a whole other gob of things) but here is the second to last installment of Hitzusen!

* * *

"I know you're here come out of hiding!" She demanded, waiting in her defensive stance for the intruder's presence.

"Kaoru-dono."

The voice made her heart drop 'No...' She did not turn around to look at the man she knew was standing to her left, if she did she knew it was all over. She dropped her bokken on the ground and slowly she backed towards her house wanting to run away. Before she knew what was happening she had started to run towards her house and was on the engawa when she felt a tight grip around her wrist.

"Sessha is not going to let you go."

"No," Kaoru said helplessly not daring to look at him. "Please don't..."

"I won't let you leave again," Kenshin said pulling her to him, and embracing her.

"B-but you don't understand... Kenshin please..." she tried to free herself from his grip but she knew it was pointless. Tears of frustration slipped down her cheek, it was over, she had failed.

"Sessha understands better than you think," He hooked a finger under her jaw so that her eyes met his. "Kaoru-dono, Sessha knows what you did for him, and cannot fathom why?"

Her Azure eye's overflowed with so many emotions, anger, sorrow, disappointment (mostly in herself), but most of all love. "You should know why Kenshin, and stop calling yourself 'Sessha' before I knock you senseless."

"Oro?"

Kaoru smiled inwardly at the red heads little quirky sayings, but on the outside she looked at him gravely. "You can't be here Kenshin."

"It doesn't matter anymore, se-I had a _wish_ to find you," Kaoru tensed for just a second when he said this, "But you should know that I deserve this guilt Kaoru, I deserve it for all the pain I have caused others. I have shed so much blood that no matter what I do my soul will never be clean."

"Kenshin-"

"Kaoru-dono, I can never deserve your love, your hands are so clean... I am afraid that these hands." He held his up between them, "That these hands will sully yours; I could never live with myself, never."

"Kenshin no baka!" Kaoru's mind was overwhelmed so many emotions and thoughts at that moment that all she could do was cry. She leaned against him her body racked with sobs. It took her a moment before she could collect herself. "You are not the one who decides who is or is not worthy of my love, and that includes yourself." She pounded a fist into his chest for emphases, "If anything I would think that you believe I am unworthy of you."

Shock plastered the man's face. He tried to say something but Kaoru would not let him.

"You have hidden yourself from me Kenshin, you said you care, and yet you cannot even trust me." Her words hit like a ton of bricks, "How do I know things aren't going to go back like they were before? I can't live watching you waste away, nor can I watch you live your life always acting as if you are not worthy of anything!" Her tears seemed to never stop, she wanted to hit him again, shake him, do something to make him understand that she needed him, all of him, and that meant his pain as well.

"Kaoru-dono..."

"No, don't Kaoru-dono me... It's Kaoru... I said don't treat yourself as being unworthy and I meant it-"

"Kaoru." Kenshin's voice had dropping it's light tone, it was enough to make the girl stop talking. "I know, I've been selfish, all of my life. And for some kami-forsaken reason people still find me noble and self-sacrificing." Kaoru opened her mouth to protest but Kenshin stopped her. "I wanted to keep you from my past. I thought if I shared it with you, with anyone. It would come back to haunt me... again."

"Like with Jinchuu," That is where all of this started to deteriorate. Kaoru wanted to reach out to him, but couldn't help but feel that it would be improper.

His eyes looked beyond the present as Kenshin's hand caressed her cheek, the one that on her doll had held his scar. "Hai."

"Kenshin I-" She never got to finish her sentence, as she was swept up in a kiss. This was unlike the simple peck she had received before she left, this one held everything that they were feeling in that moment, as impassioned as it was it was still soft and sweet. Kaoru felt a tremor shake even at her core.

"I don't want to hide anymore." He whispered lowly, if he wasn't centimeters from her face she would have missed it.

"You never had to in the first place," Kaoru reassured as she reached to continue what he had started only seconds before...

"Ew! I do not need to see Busu and Kenshin sucking face!" Yahiko screeched seeing his sensei and his hero oh so close together.

"YAHIKO-CHAN!" Kaoru growled turning abruptly towards the child, she would kill the brat, he had just disturbed the start of something that could have been very good.

"Don't call me chan, busu!"

"Don't call me busu!"

Kenshin groaned inwardly, no matter how happy they were to see each other they still found the power to argue like brother and sister.

"A fight so early in the evening?" Misao asked, she had been standing there the whole time, but no one seemed to notice. "Himura, next time you plan on leaving by yourself maybe you should consider covering your tracks better."

"Oro!"

"Misao-chan!" Kaoru stopped chasing Yahiko around the bath-house, "Shinimori-san, what are you doing here?" Suddenly she glowered at them like a mother would her mud sodden children, "You helped them didn't you? You promised me that-"

"We didn't Kaoru-san! I promise," Misao replied automatically. "We just followed them right Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi grunted in agreement.

"And why did you follow them? So you could hint out directions?" Kaoru asked with a scrutinizing glimmer.

"Kaoru, your leaving was very suspicious! I wanted to make sure with my own two eyes that you were okay." Misao replied sagely.

"Kamiya-san, it's not every day that you leave _your_ dojo saying _sayonara_ of all things; that is usually Battousai's job."

Kenshin coughed loudly, "I'm standing right here." He growled dangerously.

"Well..." Aoshi caught on to Kenshin's annoyance, it was obvious that they were not wanted there. "It looks like we found you so, Misao and I will take kid and go shopping." Aoshi offered as he ushered the two off.

Yahiko nearly protested but Misao shouted at him, "Hey kid if you hurry up I'll buy you some mochi!"

"Don't call me a kid, genki, I am nearly taller than you are." Shouted Yahiko's retreating back.

Kenshin went over to Kaoru and wrapped his arms around her, "Where were we?" He leaned down towards her but was stopped by two fingers.

"I still have some questions that needed to be answered." Kaoru stepped out of his grip and pulling him to sit on the engawa. "Kenshin, how did you know where I was? And how did you-"

"I already told you, I had a wish, but it seems that I had to pay a price to have it granted."

"Hitzusen," Kaoru muttered under her breath.

"Something like that," Kenshin pulled her to him and entwined his fingers into a strand of her silken hair, "Kaoru, promise me that you will never leave me again."

"Only if you promise me the same." She whispered grabbing the hand tangled in her hair.

"I promise," his other hand cupped her cheek, and touched his nose to hers.

"Good." She said softly before closing the gap between them. It had been so long since she had tasted him on her lips, it felt so right she almost wondered why she had left it.

Kenshin's hand slipped to the nape of her neck pulling her closer, why had he denied himself from this for so long? Never before had he felt so complete.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered half lidded as he pulled away.

"I love you Kaoru, and I am sorry." He wasn't quite sure why he was apologizing, there were so many reasons he didn't want to think of them all.

"I love you Kenshin." She responded, it was so easy for her to say it, her heart had been longing to say it like this.

"I'm afraid." He whispered as he hugged her to him and buried his face in her ebony tresses. The

"Of what?" Here we go again.

"Of losing you again," He answered. "I nearly lost you to my past twice, I can't let it happen again."

"You will never lose me," Kaoru pulled away from him so she could look him in the eye, "As long as I am here." She held her hand to his heart. "But I can't truly be there if you don't let me in, completely."

Closing his eyes Kenshin nodded, finally agreeing to let himself go.

"It looks like you found your way to her eh Himura-san?" Kenshin snapped his eyes open seeing Yuko entering from the forest. "It looks like his will to be with you was stronger than his own peace Kaoru-chan."

"It was never a question for me." Kenshin said looking down at the azure eyed girl in his arms.

"Mou!" Kaoru protested half heartedly, "You knew this would happen didn't you Yuko-san? Then why did you do this in the first place?"

"Because if I hadn't you guys would have never realized what hopelessly love struck fools you are. And Himura-san would still be in the corner of his room sulking over a past he can't change." Yuko sighed, they were pathetic, but that was why she helped them after all. "My work here is done, I just came to remind you about the extent of you payment Himura."

"Hai, I know." He had every intention of seeing it through.

With that Yuko smiled and disappeared leaving them to sit in silence for a while. Again Kenshin closed his eyes and fell into silent contemplation as he held Kaoru's warm form to him.

Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, he looked so peaceful, she looked over where Yuko was once standing and smiled. Kaoru shifted in Kenshin's arms and kissed his left cheek and whispered into his ear, "Look at the fireflies." She stood up and went to be amongst them.

"Beautiful..." Was all he could say, but he was not looking at the insects but the girl dancing with them. Standing up he joined her letting his arms fall loosely around her waist. "Can we stay like this forever?"

"If you wish it to be, then yes, forever." Kaoru wanted so much for time to stop in that moment.

"Kaoru, I made a promise to be completely truthful with you tonight."

"Aa" Kaoru responded resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. "What is it you want to ask me?"

"Kamiya Kaoru," Kenshin hesitated, was this fear? "Will you marry me?" He almost regretted his words when he saw her eyes water and she chocked out a sob. "Kaoru?" his voice was shaky, what had he done? "Kaoru are you alright? I'm sorry please forgive Sessha-"

"Iie" She whispered smiling into his gi as she clung to him, "I am just so happy... I never thought that-"

"Is that a yes?" He asked, some of his tension shaking off.

"Yes," Kaoru nodded fervently "It's a very definite yes."

To be continued...

* * *

A/N: Epilogue to come next! 


	8. epilogue

Disclaimer: If a dream is a wish that the heart makes then I only dream about owning RK and XXXHolic.

A/N: This (short) epilogue is full of fluff.

* * *

It had been three months since they had returned to Tokyo, and things had only become more hectic. Upon hearing the impending marriage of the raccoon and the rurouni, Tae was already bustling to make their reception dinner and had taken Kaoru to find the best Uchikake they could afford. One night after returning from an excursion with Tae, Kaoru plopped tiredly on her futon to find it occupied by a big lump.

"ITAI!" she screamed out of shock before jumping to the side, "Himura Kenshin! Hasn't anyone ever taught you it is rude to hide in a person's futon?"

"Who said I was hiding? I thought it was my futon too." He replied ever so coyly pulling her under the covers with him, "Did you have fun with Tae-dono?"

Kaoru snorted, "Oh yes..." She replied sarcastically. Kaoru snuggled closer to the man next to her, "Kenshin, are you happy?"

"Of course I am. Why do you ask?"

"I was just making sure."

"Are you happy?" he asked wanting to get to the point of her conversation faster.

"Very, I talked to Oguni-sensei this morning..."

Kenshin looked at her a little shocked that she had not mentioned something earlier. "Are you alright?" His worrywart mode was kicking in.

"Yes, _we_ are just fine." She said, softly tugging her fiancé's hand to her stomach.

"We? But I thought that-" but he stopped suddenly catching on. "You and..." Kenshin glanced down at his hand that was still resting on her abdomen.

"Me and baby."

"Kaoru..." He whispered but she put a finger to his lips to hush him.

"Are you happy?" She asked again.

"Very..."

"Kenshin?"

"Hmm?" he had closed his eyes imagining the little cherub that was now growing inside the woman he loved.

"Do you think we will ever meet Yuko-san again?"

"I don't know..." He cracked an eye open, it was a random but almost terrifying question to ask.

"I hope so, part of me feels like I owe her more for what she has done."

"Aa." Kenshin agreed with her, they did owe her much more than the price that they had paid her. "Kaoru?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

0-0-Owari-0-0

* * *

A/N: Well there you have it, the end to Hitsuzen! Keep an eye out for the Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle partner piece to this one. It will be out eventually, but right now I only have the first chapter written and little idea how far it will go.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed you all get a cookie:

Peophin-chan, cute akane, Tiny TERI, Aya45, nunofyoubiz, turtlerad17, kean, royal bluekitsune, doggythumper, serl-gee, rurouni-maxi, falke-ness, Reyana draconis, steelphoenix, The Violent Tomboy.

And if I forgot anyone I am sorry and you get two cookies.


End file.
